Six months
by itsyoboii
Summary: Synopsis: Eternity is a long time even longer when you are a god. Short light hearted drabbles and gabbles about the age-old love story about the lonely king of the underworld and goddess of spring. Spending the entire six months as if it was their first and last.
1. Surprise!

Authors Note

What happens when a fan fiction writer reads too much Persephone-Hades Romantic/Tragic fictions? They hop in the bandwagon, Of course!

* * *

One hundred sixty eight hours, five thousand eight hundred eighty minutes and one hundred thousand eight hundred seconds until her queen returns to him. Hades have repeated this over and over, removing a numeral or two as every second passed.

Hades; God of the death and despair, king of the underworld, ruler over all the deceased. A god so feared that his very name strikes uneasiness to both man and Olympian. The cowering souls beneath his throne lined up by the dozen. Souls ready to be judged. It was his duty to send them to their rightful place. The memories played along his head, each mortal had different lives and yet they ended similarly. Hades sent the worthy triumphant souls to paradise, while souls that either were too young or have died have not fulfilled enough to reincarnation and the evil to be tortured in the depths of the feared Tartarus.

Hades seated on his throne, a bored expression plastered on his face. He would sneak glances on the smaller empty throne beside his own. Sighing as he did. This was insanity, having checked the same seat for almost every passing minute, faintly hoping to have her back beside him. He longed for the smug look of his wife's face when women gawk at him in awe. She had developed the habit of touching his hand as if to declare her ownership. Often times when a decently looking soul would rest their eyes on him, Seph's first action was to hug his arm and glare at the souls. They would cower and back up their faces. Seph would smile her brightest that actual crown Poinciana flowers would grow on the crest of her head.

Nevertheless, that was when his wife was present. He felt the cold seeping through his land. Hades' did not mind though. He is used to the damp, horrid, cave like home of his, but he was not yet used to the absence of his flower wife.

Judgement shift ended. Charon docked his great ferry for the night, bowed when Hades drew near his presence. He waved him off. Hecate stood in front of the great doors of Hades' castle. Something she would rarely do. The woman greeted her king, which was out of her character. "Dinner is made, Milord" she motioned through the great doors that opened with ease. In all bloody honesty, Hades did not want to dinner nor did he want to spend another waking hour with other people in this time.

"I did not request for dinner to be made" Hades said nonchalantly

Hecate shrugged "It was made out of effort, sire." Hecate smiled again, "It would be rude not to attend"

Gods did not feel hunger nor thirst, they need not eat nor drink, he wondered why Hecate is persistent. Usually he would say only one _no_ then Hecate would douse the idea.

"Sire?"

"I am in no mood to eat, Hecate. Leave me be."

Hades strode pass the woman. His robe dark as the obsidian gem that adorned every library followed the motion, flowing with each of his heavy step. She noticed how much the absence of his beloved weighed on her king. If Hecate could manage to get him to the grand dining hall, all would be over. She pondered her options of tricking him without getting herself on the receiving end of Hades wrath.

Thanatos came next, greeting the king with a bow. Another smile and it somewhat annoyed him. "Milord. The dining hall is ready"

"You too, Thanatos?" Hades raised a brow. "I've already told Hecate that I will not be dining tonight…"

Thanatos's smile faltered. "My king but all has been prepared"

"Enough! Thanatos."

His voice echoed through the great halls, like a great thunder that could rival Zeus' own. Thanatos's breathing stopped, Hecate who was watching around the corner stiffened.

"Bad idea, Hecate, bad bad bad…"

Hecate turned to see the Fate's behind her. "… You shouldn't eavesdrop" Hecate muttered as the sisters peaked through.

"We are not eaves dropping …"Lachesis replied

"We have already heard this…" Clotho quipped

"We have already seen this…" Atropos added

Hecate was still unamused; she peeked through the edge of the wall. Continued her silence and watched with the sisters. Thanatos was stricken with fear; he bowed his head and apologized. Hades sighed and muttered an apology to his friend before continuing towards his bedchamber. Once Hades was out of Earshot, Persephone stepped out from her hiding place. She knew her husband better than anyone did and it was awfully hard for her to do surprises. Hecate turned to her, and shrugged her shoulders. "I tried, My Queen. No budge from your hubby" She pointed at Thanatos with her thumb "and I think Thanatos died." At that, Seph pouted. "Why must he always be so difficult?"

The fates whispered amongst themselves proceeded to weave a thread from Clotho's wrist. "Your plan was doomed from the start, dear queen"

Seph pursed her lips and just silently glared at the Fates. "Why did you not let my plans unfold?"

The sisters giggled amongst themselves offering no answer to Persephone. The group made their way to the grand hall where nothing was prepared. Seph planned to surprise his husband there. It could have been great though. She stubbornly pouted to herself. She left the upper world early so that she could be with him again. The group parted ways with Seph making her way towards their bedchamber. Surprised to see that her husband was not present. "Huh… where is-"

Before she could finish, her vision darkened as if someone have covered her eyes. She flinched when she felt the work-drained skin. Full of muscle and calluses, it was a pleasant sensation. Seph fought the urge to turn to her playful cohort. Hades leaned close to her ear and nuzzled himself. "Guess who?" Hades cooed playfully.

Seph giggled and touched his strong hands. "Hades!" she proclaimed and with that, the king of the underworld scooped her off her feet. Seph made a surprised noise partnered with soft laughter and giggles. Hades grinned and pressed his forehead against his wife's. "I have missed you so" he whispered, the sadness leaving every word. Persephone closed their distance and gave her husband a gentle kiss. "I have missed you more my dearest!"

Hades' carried her wife and laid her down their cushioned bed; Persephone giggled and pulled her husband atop of her. Hades followed her wife's lead, using is arms to counter half of his weight. Persephone kissed her husband lovingly once more. He returned her kiss, the need and want seeping through his very soul. They broke the contact and Seph giggled at her husband's wolfish grin.

"About time!" She exclaimed excited, with a wave of her finger the door to their chambers slammed shut. Loud giggles from the queen and playful growls from the king. The underworld is lively again and lively it will be for the rest six months.

-end-


	2. Crown of Flowers

Humans are known to have such grand ideas, ingenious ideas, and marvelous mindsets and for that are all in the name of the gods and goddesses above them. Some ideas though, are daft and stupid… almost impossible or rather indescribable to even think. One example of that idea is imagining the god of the underworld accompanying his wife to Elysium seated in a small patch of flowers and grass. One would earn a smack on the head. It would seems too silly and out of character from the feared god. However, impossible it may be to grasp but when a man is truly in love with a woman, he will dismiss all of the curious glances and gossip laced murmurs until later.

The underworld was not at all always dead and dreary, some lands in this vast world held beauties for those who are pure and true. Few of the souls ever set foot on those heavenly plains. The immortals that is often too busy to visit the heaven in hell, but once in a very long while. One would find the goddess of spring listening the songbirds chirp and joyous souls play. She would often compare the patch of heaven to Olympus, and for her. Elysium wins by a mile. For Elysium has one thing that Olympus does not, her beloved husband.

It took a lot of convincing and kisses from her just to pull her husband out of his library. Burying himself in vast amounts of work and listing all the names of mortal souls. She never saw Zeus work like this, nor have she seen any of the gods do work as much as Hades. The thought made her mouth taste sour. When he finally gave into his wife is pleading eyes. His reply was a long tender kiss on her lips, a relieved embrace and a playful growl whenever he reaches her neck.

The pair made their way through underworld, passing castles, shrines, souls and such until reaching the heavenly Elysium.

Hades sat on the grass patch near his wife, content and relieved. He rarely comes to Elysium, with all the work and labor he has to deal with. A god does not tire nor does he need sleep, but it never hurts to take a moment without worries. His eyes were closed, resting against the tree that gave the couple shade. He held one sleepy eye open to watch his wife, who is currently busy crafting a crown of sorts with twine and flowers, he presumed that she have finished her craft when the lovely woman held it up to her eye level and placed it neatly upon her head. Hades gave a low chuckle. Persephone turned to her husband smiling to herself when she saw that he was watching her. She has such a sweet husband.

Seph moved closer to him, to which Hades sat up to meet her with open arms. Seph smiled and snuggled into his embrace, placing a kiss on his husband's cheek then pulling away briefly to place her flower crown onto Hades head.

"I dubbed you god of flowers," she cheered earning an amused chuckle from her husband.

"An honor" he said brushing Seph's cheek with the back of his fingers. She held them there, nuzzled it then gave a tender filled kiss. He felt the warm sun with her skin. She is perfect. Persephone made more flowers grow beside them and picked their fully-grown bud then skillfully made another for herself again. Hades' placed both his hands around her waist, pulled her up to sit on his lap, to which Seph much obliged, tilting her head to one side making room for Hades to nuzzle her neck. Hades took the offer and made comfort, taking the sweet scents of the sweetest flowers and warmth from the gentle sun. Seph busied herself with her small task, adding new ornaments of bellflowers.

After what seems to feel like seconds but it, reality would have been a couple of hours. Hades felt a gentle shake on his shoulders. Persephone calling his name in a soft whispers "Husband dear, Thanatos is here…"

Hades blinked, sleep has not yet left his eyes. Persephone leaned to kiss his forehead causing him to chuckle and hug her close, before acknowledging the blushing winged creature that is Thanatos.

"What brings you here Thanatos?" He asks his wife still embraced near him.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Milord but it is time for judgement…" Thanatos bowed humbly

"Ah, of course." Hades nodded and carried his wife with him as he stood, settling her down on her feet giving her his assistance until she gets her footing right. "Might I accompany you? Dear husband" Hades only gave a low chuckle and nodded to his wife. They made their way towards the throne room, leaving Elysium and its beauty. The castle looked dreary from the newly dead but rest assured Persephone could not feel more at home. The small trio kept on walking, Persephone hand in hand with her husband, Thanatos leading them. They reached the throne room where a long line of souls was quavering, confused, and tired faces.

Once in a very rare occasion you would see content souls in line. Souls that are aged, wizened by the lives they have lived. Hades stopped for Persephone to climb the stairs to their thrones first, guiding her to her place as an act of kingly etiquette. Her throne was cushioned for her to sit comfortable in every position; flowers would grow around the handles and legs. The flowers lacing themselves around the gold and ruby ornaments. Hade's throne is made out of pure marble with a lone black cushion as his seat.

Murmurs suddenly became apparent amongst the crowd of souls. Hades arched an eyebrow and the sound silenced but the uneasiness continued and it felt different. Persephone immidietly drawn to this, she was well accustomed to the dread and confusion of the underworld but the atmosphere now was more awkward than fearful. She glanced to his husband who wore a stoic expression then something on him caught her eye. Atop his head, was the flower crown. The flower was in such a pastel color meant for women to wear, light shades of yellows, pinks, blues and a fantasy-like array of accent greens and golds. He looked so silly it made her giggle.

Hades caught her staring at him, giggling while at it. He tilts his head to the right with a confused smile he asks, "Is there something the matter?"

Seph suppressed her giggles and shook her head. "None at all… god of flowers"

Curious and perplexed Hades made a face, to which Seph only giggled more. She pointed up; Hades reached atop his head and felt the petals of the flower crown. His mouth formed a small _O_ Persephone reached up and offered to take it off, but Hades stopped her. "I would like to be the god of flowers a little longer, my queen." With that, he kissed her sweetly.

The throne room suddenly turned red in embarrassment as if something so sentimental was not for their unworthy eyes to witness. Thanatos cleared his throat and turned his head away. He dare not interfere the couple's moment. The couple parted and the judging began. The whole process was slow and Hades was rather forgiving and gentle than Thanatos remembered. The line drew to an end with none to be taken in Tartarus a strange event that left Thanatos baffled.

-End-


	3. The Great Walt Disney

Authors Note: I ended up watching Hercules last night… and by gods, I swear Hades will kill me.

* * *

Persephone never so much bat an eyelash to whatever humans have conjured up. Millennia's ago they cower beneath their feet. Praying, asking for guidance and blessings but now most of the mortals have gone and dismissed the notion of gods and goddesses instead turned to what they call _Science_. She has the suspect of the Muses' were the one to blame for this, but the other gods did not mind.

There were still a plenty few who served and worshipped them loyally. Olympus never changed and the younger gods have much fun fooling the mortals, breaking their _science_ then watching their confused and sometimes frightened faces. To them it was amusing as ever.

Persephone though has her own fun too. She would come to making new and intriguing creatures of nature that just sends the mortals wild with curiosity and anticipation of giving the _new species,_ as they call it, a name. Not too long ago, she learned how to send flowers to the upper world through the River Styx, letting their new seeds find soil to grow. Humans would find those seeds growing with such animosity and they are ever so intrigued. Hades would often question her for doing so but she would only answer in winks and kisses.

She did not really mind that most of the mortals decided to ravish them as myths and legends. Hades was finding enjoyment when the newer era of mortals dies and meets him. He hides it but Persephone would often see him smile when they cower beneath him ever so dramatically than before.

Word of Hermes would drift through that the mortals might still be worshipping them but through song and _movies_ and other types of _media._ She does not pay attention to the growing books about them that are labeled fantasy or mythology; she knew it would be the same song and dance.

Truth be told, it was all old news. For most written material, Zeus is ever the merciful and all-powerful. Hades was the evil and ruthless monster and Poseidon, is often nowhere to be found in these common literature.

She would cringe at the thought of how they portrayed Hades. She hated the fact that she once thought of her husband in such a way humans did. No one can blame her though, being swiftly captured from her home and to the land of the undead, rolling her eyes in a defeated outlook. She dismisses those written or _made_ that have them as the characters.

This continued for a decade or so but then a name tingled in her ear, when a man called Walt Disney caught her attention. She does not know why but Persephone completely drawn into this mortal man. As if, she felt the blessing of all the muses onto him. She has to see what this mortal can do.

* * *

"Thank you, Hermes" Persephone smiled, handing the god a 3 pieces of gold and jewels for his troubles. Hermes handed her two strips of glossy paper. She examined them with a smile.

"If Milady would not mind me asking. What has gotten you in a sudden interest to see this mortal _animatic_?" He asked peeking out of her expression.

Persephone narrowed her eyes and hid the strips of paper as if it was a part of her own body.

"I need not tell you" she blinked a few "what are these called again?"

Hermes shrugged. " _Tickets_. Mortals call them _tickets_."

Persephone nodded and bit the messenger away. " _Tickets_ …" she murmured with an excited smile. Swiftly Seph spun on her heels, facing the hallway that lead to her husband's library and ran.

* * *

Hades is in his library, Thanatos walking around, handing out scrolls after scrolls after scrolls to Hades' table. The king of the underworld felt a pang of pain between his eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thanatos was about to place the last of the scrolls when he sensed his master's discomfort. "Milord, are you unwell?"

Hades waved him off. "I am well. Are these all of them?"

Thanatos nodded. "Yes Milord"

Hades proceeded with his work. Opening scrolls, reading a few then proceeded to write. The shift of parchment and soft clap wood echoed the vast archive. The rhythm continued for a few moments. Beating in steady paces. When one scroll was done, he would hand them to Thanatos who then goes back to shelf them in their places.

"Husband!"

A patter of shoes against marble alerted both men. It grew louder when Seph closed her distance. Hades stood from his seat, concern swelled in him. Persephone running towards him was a sight he was not used to. He ran towards to meet her. Persephone crashed in his arms, uneasy and shaking

"Wife! What is wrong? " Hades asked almost too forcefully, he pulled her away. His eyes scanning every part of Persephone in frantic search for something. Persephone steadied herself, and slowly she stifled laughter. "Husband please calm yourself!"

Seeing her laugh, Hades sighed. The pulse between his eyes came back. "Persephone dear, why do you desire to test me."

"No, I do not desire. Husband dear" Persephone waved her hands dismissively. "Look. Hermes bought me what I asked" she waved the two _tickets_ in front of her confused husband.

"Tickets… what for?" Hades took them from her fingers and examined the contents written within.

" _Walt Disney's Hercules"_

Hades' face fell at that sound. He looked at his wife in a mix of disbelief and questioning. She replied with a smile. "Please beloved! This shall be the last of it! I vow it"

"My dear … that is what _you_ have said the _last_ time we travelled to watch …" Hades, sighed somewhat irritated; his tone laced of forlorn to that Persephone frowned.

"Oh please… _Phantom of the Opera_ was marvelous mortal play and you know it well"

"To the mortal's credit. Yes. Yes, It was, but I wish this not to be one of _those_ plays that enchant you with a song..."Hades groaned.

Persephone arched an eyebrow, cocked her hips to a side, and then crossed her arms over her chest. Thanatos and Hades flinched; they knew the dreaded stand of their queen. "Did you just suggest to me that I cannot sing?"

Hades' breath caught in his throat. He held up his hands in front of him "No, of course not …" Hades cleared

"Your voice rivals the sweetest of the songbirds…"He glanced at Thanatos who gave him an encouraging nod. _Good, you are good. It is safe to proceed_

"It is just you are singing the same song for so much… it is tiring to listen to"

Persephone narrowed her eyes, cocked her head upward and gave an inaudible _"humph!"_ spinning on her heels turning her back against her husband.

Taken aback Hades glared at Thanatos as if blaming him for causing this sudden pitfall. Thanatos stiffened and almost begged.

"And yet you stay here in this cooped up under land listening to the same cries, pleads and screams of damned souls" Persephone stubbornly pointed out.

Hades defeated exhaled his frustration. He can never say no to his beloved. He approached her and held her wrist, gently pulling her to face him. Once they saw eye to eye, Hades placed his hand on her cheek and he leaned and kisses her forehead. "Wife…" he started, brushing a strand of hair then tucking it behind her hear ear.

"… You know well enough that I cannot say no to you"

Persephone hummed, she had him wrapped around her fingertips once again. "So you would accompany me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" She laughed, jumping into his arms. Laughing with her husband. Hades turned to Thanatos and commanded him to prepare the chariot. Thanatos bowed and flew to prepare the chariot. While in the library, Hades cannot face his wife. "The fates have doomed me," he murmured comically.

"Yes, they did" Persephone giggled.

* * *

They have ridden the chariot to exit the portal out of the underworld, as they busted out of the earth. Dark smoke engulfed the couple and the chariot.

"Hades?!" Persephone called suddenly unnerved. She searched for her husband but did not see him. She felt his presence all around her. "Where-" The smoke embraced her whole her clothes dissolved.

"Keep still, Love"

Her clothing reformed, a snow light chiffon blouse replaced her white robe with a golden ribbon trimmed around her ribs. Her dressy skirt replaced with a rather pastel blue-feathered skirt. Gold sandals hugged around her ankles with its laces formed a rather crafty design of nature's vines. On her wrist were bracelets made of gold. Glinting against the light it happens to touch. Her long dark blonde hair unfurled down her back.

Hades materialized in front of her, wearing some human outfit that is the complete opposite of hers. Dark jeans, a simple shirt and a black leather jacket, buckled boots that looked heavier than stones. His hair that was always tied into a neat comb was now let down, framing his strong face. The shirt and jacket further emphasized his godlike physique. The chariot was gone and was replaced by a magnificent vehicle standing in two wheels that whirred like an earthquake.

His eyes were closed the whole process and when he opened them, he saw her wife staring at him. Mouth agape, red in the face and ultimately awe-struck. He chuckled and opened his arms "I take it that you are in favor of this fashion?"

"Oh, Hades. Must you tease me so?" She breathed, barely containing the growing excitement.

Hades gave a low chuckled deep from his throat. Turning to the vehicle, positioning himself, giving the engine a few roars that made Persephone hold her breath. He offered a hand for her to hold. "We must be gone if you want to still watch that film…"

Snapping back to reality Seph perked "oh, that's right, but first…" She kneeled down the ground and waved her fingers. Hades watched curious. Popping out the fresh grass is a cross and twine of flowers. She plucked it up with both hands.

"… To ward off potential predators. " Hades examined the flowers and recognized it as another flower crown. He chuckled and bent forward. Persephone approached and placed it neatly upon his head. The vines securing themselves in place. She traced his jaw and kissed him. "Much better, do you not think so?"

Hades gave a low chuckle and guided his wife to the vehicle. "Ride it as you would a horse, my dear." Persephone nodded and straddled on the seat behind her husband. He helped her arms and hands wrap around his own waist. "Do not let go, love. This vehicle is faster than a horse…"

Then they are off. Hades roared the engine more, gaining speed with the aid of his magic. They arrived shortly at the _cinema_. As they parked, Hades guided his wife down their inanimate steed. Curious glances were thrown about them. Neither of them mined.

The theatre was … entirely different from what is used to be. Persephone would like to know more now about their … changes. Placing those thoughts second as the film started. Disney has some imagination to him than she thought. He made Olympus much grander and colorful, as it would be. She saw personifications of her families.

The spring goddess was very amused on how they portrayed Hera; so kind, caring, and that Zeus was more… friendly and less irritating. Hades groaned when he saw himself. Persephone had to cover her mouth to stop the growing laughter. He looked silly and sinister, a classic portrait of a villain. "I did not know you had fire for hair" she teased him in a whisper. To which Hades on rolled his eyes too. Seeing this reaction made his wife giggle more.

"Did you really plot against Zeus?" she whispered to him, eyes not leaving the screen.

"I assure you my dear; I would not have the time to…" Hades replied watching her more than the film.

"Flirting with the Fates? Really?" She murmured in disbelief

"Ive only done that once and that is to know when would be the right time to visit you without angering your mother" He whispered back. Persephone looked at him shocked.

"I was teasing, dearest. I did no such thing… "

The film went on about, the story made the audience captivated and awed. Except for two who are in a constant twenty-question game.

"My dear … please. None of these happened …" He placed his hand gently on his wife's cheek, making her face him. "… Do me the kindness and silently watch the movie?"

She did what she was told until they have met. Meg. Hades had his head resting on his fist. Bored out of his mind, when he felt her wife flinch he cut her off. "No… I have not taken a soul through that method, dearest."

 _The muses have gone mad._ Hades groaned under his breath. He peeked through his fingers to see his wife enjoying herself so profoundly. Another song entered and to his dismay, he saw his wife's eye glint.

"In all honesty the muses have sung a similar song to me when I have still denied my emotions to you," Persephone admitted, her eyes still struck to the screen. Hades arched an eyebrow. He was not convinced but a string in his heart was plucked knowing that he made such an impact to her.

She gasped with the crowd when the woman's thread was cut. Her eyes watered at that scene of that downfall. She cheered amongst mortals in silence when Hades was defeated. Earning a look from her husband. Persephone laughed apologetically.

The movie ended with a sigh of happiness from the crowd. Persephone hummed the tune of Meg's song, twirling around in her chiffon clothes. Hades followed behind her. Keeping a close watchful eye, while admiring her as she danced.

" _If there's a prize of rotten judgement…"_ she started

Hades chuckled breathlessly; he was doomed from the start.

" _I guess I've already won that"_ Seph swayed her hips, glancing at her husband with a playfully tone "No, man is worth the aggravation …"

"Seph, please you vowed" Hades sighed smiling defeated and affiliated.

" _That's ancient history been there, done that!-_ Hades, my sweet, sing with me! _"_ Persephone took hold of his hands and urged him. Hades cocked his head to one side and apologetically smiled. "I rather not my dear wife…"

"Please my dearest!" Persephone pleaded.

" _Oh my god what a geek"_

Persephone's attention perked and not in a good way. Hades turned to see a group of prideful mortals watching them. Smug grins on their faces that irritated Hades to an extent, his face fell into an angered stare.

"Excuse me?" Persephone reacted. Anger swelling up. How dare that mortal bark such insolence to them?

"Wife… let's not indulge-shit" Hades was not permitted to speak. His wife went from a sweet little flower into a fury of all chaos in one fell gesture. He had to wrap his arms around her just to keep her from using her godlike powers. Persephone kept at it, barking furiously at the group. Kicking and growling

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE MORTAL, I'LL HAVE YOUR ENTIRE LINE DOWN THE PITS OF HELL! COME AT ME YOU INSECT! I WILL HAVE THE CRUELEST PUNISHERS TURN YOUR WHOLE AFTERLIFE IN ETERNAL FLAMES. I WILL MAKE SURE ZEUS CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOU!"

"Wife! Be still! Calm yourself now!" Hades grunted, taking every accidental blow from his wife's rage kicks. "Calm down! Seph please!"

No use talking to his wife now. He turned to the frightened mortals. "You best be off, I cannot hold my wife for much longer!"

"WHATS THE MATTER YOU PATHETIC WENCH! DARE YOU ANGER THE GODDESS OF- MMRPFF!"

Hades covered her mouth to Persephone's irritation she shrieked when he tossed her over his shoulder. Bound by a force that prevented her from moving or speaking but it did not, however, made her silent. She proceeded to make muffled anger.

* * *

The road back was silent. Persephone seated in front of Hades, his strong muscular arms caging her from both sides. "I would have dragged her soul off her mortal body… I could have placed her in Tartarus"

"Persephone that is not the purpose of Tartarus" Hades sighed, disappointed. Persephone silenced. Hades did not mean offence. He added another statement to which he hoped would make her reply.

"… With this spectacle you pulled. You could rival Hades in that Walt Disney film"

Persephone giggled, "Yes, I could have."


End file.
